


Вишневая газировка

by Amberliy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Мика любит сладости, а Шу соблюдать график питания. А ещё Шу не такой злодей, каким кажется на первый взгляд. [или история о сахарном закате, о катание на тележке и о тайной любви]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Вишневая газировка

**Author's Note:**

> Я писала это под 모하 - 길냥이 MOHA, поэтому можете включить на фон.  
> Эстетика:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f799ce4dcd2aa637aabdb150b87197fa/59d7e506947631df-29/s1280x1920/c9c3fd181c02b9a0559c068135387bb1866b87fc.jpg

Возможно, если бы его глупая сестрица не заставляла их ходить за продуктами, то этого бы не произошло. Разумеется, выход в магазин был лишь предлогом, чтобы выгнать их на улицу подышать свежим воздухом, и все это понимали, но никто не говорил вслух, чтобы избежать нравоучений со стороны старших и лишних ссор, которые ни к чему не приведут, а лишь ухудшат отношения в семье.

По правде, Шу любит сестру, но в такие моменты, когда она с улыбкой на лице вручает ему исписанный аккуратным почерком маленький листок, хочется выть и метаться из стороны в сторону. Неужели опять? Только недавно он с Микой закупался всем необходимым на неделю, и вот прошло пару дней, как их вновь отправляют в людные места! И Шу не сердился бы так сильно, если бы список состоял из действительно нужных вышей, а не: апельсинового нектара, красных яблок и приправ к рису. 

Мика собирается быстро, даже быстрее Ицуки, словно был всё это время наготове. Ждёт в коридоре, вертится, неосознанно поправляя растрепанные волосы каждые десять секунд. В новой белой водолазке становится жарковато, но Шу с Мадемуазель наконец выходят, из-за чего Мика облегчено выдыхает и первый выбегает на улицу, перед этим ухватывая блейзер цвета лунной подмышку.

Они идут в абсолютной тишине и лишь иногда в кожанам рюкзаке Мики позвякивают ключи от дома и зонтик (просто, чтоб был). На улице тёплый вечер с редкими порывами освежающего ветра, когда наконец можно выйти без курток и не волноваться, что замёрзнешь.

Шу начинает жаловаться на сестру в то время, как Кагехира смотрит на пышные бело-розовые облака, которые закрыли почти всё бледно-голубое небо, не замечая ничего вокруг. А Ицуки тихо отчитывает его за неосторожность — совсем не смотрит куда идёт! Но разве может быть Мика невнимательным, когда так пристально смотрит на сахарное небо? Так ещё и успевает взглянуть на Шу, который иногда поворачивает голову в сторону, и вновь устремить взгляд вверх, оставаясь незамеченным в своих тайных проделках, о которых Ицуки не стоит знать.

— Похоже на сахарную вату, — тянет Мика и поднимает указательный палец на облака.

— Ты будешь похож на сломанную детьми марионетку, если ещё раз не увидишь фонарный столб спереди, — серьезно отвечает Шу, но не может не согласиться с Микой — всё же нельзя не заметить прекрасное небо в этот вечер.

Они доходят до ближайшего супермаркета, и Мика привычно бежит за железной тележкой, которая совсем не нужна, можно обойтись и пластмассовой корзинкой, но Мике только в радость кататься по магазину и с важным лицом стоять у витрин, словно заполнит тележку до самых краев. Шу кидает ему монетку, чтобы отсоединить тележку от остальных, и они заходят в душное здание, где кондиционеры перестали работать ещё в прошлом десятилетии.

Шу берет товары в точно таком же порядке, в каком они стоят в списке, и плевать, что он уходит в конец супермаркета и возвращается вновь в самое начало за красными яблоками.

Мадмуазель удобно расположилась в тележке, но перед этим Мика снял свой блейзер цвета лунной ночи и расположил его таким образом, чтобы часть низа тележки и выпирающая сторона были полностью закрыты от внешнего мира, и Мадемуазель упиралась на родную ткань, а не на грязное железо.

— Оши-сан, может возьмём вишневой газировки? Она сегодня по акции, — предлагает Мика и тычет пальцем на собранный треугольник из жестяных банок.

— Указывать пальцем неприлично. Сколько раз я просил тебя так не делать в людных местах?

— Прости, Оши-сан… — тихо извиняется Мика. — Так что насчет газировки?

— Если она по акции, значит с ней определено что-то не так. Подходит срок годности к концу или она настолько отвратная, что за обычную цену ее никто не возьмёт. Маркетинговый ход, — поясняет Шу.

— А как насчёт тех леденцов на палочке, которые только разложили? Выглядят так красочно, — с наслаждением проговорил Мика, обнимая себя руками.

— Чтобы у тебя болели зубы? Ты знаешь сколько в них опасных для здоровья красителей, чтобы они так сияли? И все это ради пары минут удовольствия, о которых забудешь.

Мика тяжело вздыхает, кладёт локти на ручку тележки и упускает на них голову. Краем глаза он наблюдает за Шу, который ищет дату изготовления на пачке апельсинового нектара. Кагехира чуть надувает щеки, когда Шу аккуратно ставит картонную пачку в тележку и убирает список в карман.

— Мы в прошлый раз покупали тебе клубничное пирожное и мороженое, — Шу никак не может не обратить внимание на обидевшегося Мику. — Разве тебе недостаточно?

Шу лично выбирал мороженое для парня, изучив состав всего ассортимента, пока персонал косо смотрел, и купил самый полезный вариант. Для этого ему потребовалось минут двадцать, чтобы потом Мика с восторгом уплетал вкуснятину по дороге домой и испачкал новую рубашку. Он был так счастлив, что Шу лично проверил все товары. Только для него. Только для Мики.

А клубничное пирожное, которое Мика тогда увидел с первых минут захода в супермаркет! Оно было таким красивым и, как оказалось, таящим на вкус, что Мика проел все мозги Шу, умоляя его купить.

— Но прошло столько дней, Оши-сан! А дома нет ничего сладкого. Так хочется сладкого во рту, — встрепенулся Мика.

— Так на тебя и влияют пищевые добавки, — закачал головой Шу. — Теперь ты не можешь без них прожить и пару дней. Вот что бывает, когда ты отходишь от графика питания, который я для тебя составил.

— Оши-сан, я тебя сильно люблю и люблю всё, что ты для меня делаешь, но иногда так хочется…

— Не хочу ничего слышать, — закачал головой Шу. — Пошли, раз мы все равно здесь, я куплю и для нашего рациона немного дополнительных продуктов.

Шу ступает к следующему стеллажу, а Мика катится за ним, тихо жалуясь Мадмуазель на ее вредного хозяина. Ицуки кидает в тележку привычные проверенные товары, иногда задерживаясь у стендов чуть больше положенного, делая выбор между несколькими вариантами, в то время как Мика незаметно подкладывает в тележку пачку мармеладок в форме единорожек и прикрывает ее другими товарами, который бросил Шу.

Ицуки останавливается у одной полки и с интересом рассматривает джем из сакуры, который видит впервые. Розовое содержимое бы точно понравилось Мике, но точно ли всё сделано по санитарным нормам? Пока Шу задумчиво смотрит на этикетку, Мика в привычном темпе начинает кататься между стеллажами от одного конца супермаркета до другого, полностью теряясь из виду.

— Что ты хочешь больше попробовать: ябл… — Шу не договаривает, так как поворачивается к собеседнику, который незаметно потерялся.

Неужели Шу так долго жаловался на одного производителя в пустоту или Мика исчез только сейчас? Ицуки тревожно замирает на пару секунд, а затем качает головой и думает: «Глупый ребёнок».

— Кагехира! — кричит Шу и буквально через минуту Мика стоит рядом и выслушивает нотации.

На кассе Шу вытаскивает товары, пока Мика берет в руки Мадемуазель и кое-как натягивает блейзер. Однако тут Ицуки замечает лишний товар на ленте и выжидающе глядит на Мику, который смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Шу. И когда паренёк все-таки поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шу, думая, что тот давно отвернулся, его встречает пара строгих глаз.

— Это был не я! — оправдывается Мика, махая руками во все стороны.

— Серьезно? А кто же тогда? Феи? — правая бровь изгибается, а на лице застывает вопросительное выражение.

— Мадмуазель!

— Какой грязный трюк, Кагехира. Тебе не стыдно?

Шу выкладывает пачку мармелада к жвачкам на кассе, игнорируя печальный вопль Мики. Из супермаркета они выходят в полном молчании. В таком же молчании они идут всю дорогу. Только Мика не смотрит ни на небо, ни на природу, ни на Шу. Только под ноги, иногда хмыкая под нос.

Шу не был монстром, хоть иногда и перегибал палку. Но, серьезно, злиться из-за мармелада? Он больше не может смотреть на Мику в таком ужасном состоянии, поэтому решает исправить ситуацию беседой, в которой участвовать будет, кажется, только он. Ицуки тяжело выдыхает и открывает рот, как Мика первый говорит, вызывая у Шу немалое удивление.

— А небо сегодня все же очень красивое, — с блестящими глазами шепчет Кагехира. — Да, Оши-сан?

— Да, — с тёплой улыбкой на лице отвечает Шу и смотрит на Мику. — Очень красивое.

Они останавливаются на пару минут на месте, а молчание сменяется с удушающего на уютное. Мика поворачивается к Шу и улыбается своей самой широкой улыбкой. До дома остаётся четыре минуты и одного глупого разговора про телешоу.

Шу понимает, что Мика простил его, ведь в глубине души знает, что Шу хочет для него только самого лучшего, поэтому таким образом заботится о нем и проявляет любовь. Его Кагехира такой сильный. Мирится со всеми неудачами и ссорами, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы долго таить злобу на Шу. Даже сейчас опередил Шу в первом слове, когда Ицуки хотел впервые извиниться. А Шу до сих пор не может в слух назвать его по имени. 

Дома Шу разбирает продукты, заставляя Кагехиру сходить в ванную комнату первым и не подпускает к пакету. Банку с джемом из сакуры прячет в шкафу и думает: намазать ли содержимое на хлеб утром или подождать до следующего вечера, удивляя паренька розовой консистенцией. В любом случае, сегодня Мике Шу ни за что не покажет стеклянную баночку, потому что много сладкого очень вредно и придерживаться графика правильного питания, составленного Ицуки на неделю, в какой-то степени нужно. 

Когда Мика выходит из ванной и возвращается в свою спальню, он сперва ничего не замечает. Но около кровати глаза начинают блистать, как самые яркие звёзды на небе, а губы искажаются в нежной улыбке. На подушке его ждали шоколадный батончик и вишневая газировка, оставленные Шу парой минут назад. И как он только смог не заметно купить их в магазине? Мика может только гадать.


End file.
